Vengeance: Chasing Home
by ChrisX5
Summary: As the migration to the Sevii Islands is becoming more and more apparent, trouble finds its way there, on the heels of a new and imposing team known as Team Chaos. Can Silver Maxwell and his colleagues take on the threat, or will it be more than they bargained for? Intended for adult readers. Contains graphic violence, profanity, sexual content, and drug and alcohol use.
1. Forward

**Vengeance: Chasing Home**

_Forward_

Hello, there! My name is Chris and I'm adding this forward as a little introduction to the universe we're in, as well as the timeline. _Vengeance: Chasing Home_ is the sequel to a previous writing of mine, _Chasing Home_, which I published to at least five years ago. It was not extremely well written, and was actually part of an writing class I was taking in college, where we had an assignment to write a fan-fiction piece to hone skills. I'd recommend checking that story out first; it's pretty short and will prep you for this one, which is monumentally better.

_Chasing Home_ took place roughly 10 years after the events of Pokemon Crystal, and this story takes place three years after the events of that story. The story was written before Generation VI was released, and as such, the story went up to Generation IV for the most part. This story will incorporate things from all generations, but will still focus on the Johto and Kanto inspired setting and characters.

Above all else, I hope you enjoy this adventure story in the Pokemon Universe! It will be uploaded in chapters at reasonable intervals, starting with the prologue and continuing to its conclusion… And who knows when that will be?


	2. Chapter 1 - Prologue

**Chapter 1**

_**Prologue**_

It was a sunny, beautiful day on the Sevii Islands. A tropical climate year-round and a plentiful population of Pokemon both infantile and fully-matured made the Sevii Islands  
a paradise for up-and-coming trainers, seasoned trainers, and business owners alike in search of a getaway from the rat-race of the now densely-populated Kanto and Johto Regions.

As it were on the Sevii Islands, massive migration of common townspeople from across the regions saw to a rapid growth and expansion of human presence. Along with that migration of folks looking to seek a haven for their families, Pokemon, and businesses to flourish were less inviting groups…

Outcasts from many of the broken criminal organizations that once plagued the regions like Team Rocket, Team Aqua, Team Magma, Team Plasma and the like saw to it that they would seek their own forms of success and would see to achieving it in their own way. Illegal battling grounds, robbery, assault, and other violent crime followed the influx of migrants to the Sevii Islands, as they likely would in any massive movement of civilization from one area to another; if history has shown the world anything.

This new group of outlaws did not abide by the codes laid out by any of the previous groups, and did not separate themselves according to the groups they once belonged to. Instead, they went by the handle known as Team Chaos, and were identifiable across the Sevii Islands by their distinct blue bandannas worn around their necks, with the insignia of a skull and crossbones embroidered onto them. What the world of Pokemon saw for the first time in any region was unlike the pseudo-corporate teams they normally had, but a group of underground criminals exemplifying perhaps the first militant organized crime regime in the documented history of the regions, focused solely on their own gain rather than any sort of domination or Legendary Pokemon capture like the previous groups ever sought after. Team Chaos was motivated by bloodshed, and there was plenty of motivation for them on the Sevii Islands.

* * *

It's a beautiful Spring afternoon on Two Island, perhaps the most scenic of the Sevii Islands. It populates more people than Pokemon and was looked at as the main suburban island of the bustling and popular central Four Island that had become somewhat of a metropolis in the migration of people from the regions.

In a small town installment on the island, a wedding was taking place, as the Sevii Islands was a haven for young romantics to say their vows in the presence of family and lovely nature as far as the eye could see.

Minister: "Do you, Robert Gardener take Patricia Haswell to be your lawfully wedded wife; to cherish, and to hold, until death do you part?"

Ace Trainer Bobby: "I do."

Minister: "And do you, Patricia Haswell, take Robert Gardener to be your lawfully wedded husband; to cherish, and to hold, until death do you part?"

Ace Trainer Patty: "I do!"

Minister: "Then by the power vested in me by God and the Sevii Island Installment Government, I now pronounce you: husband and wife. Robert, you may kiss the bride."

Ace Trainers Bobby and Patty kiss to complete their wedding ceremony, on this, perhaps the happiest day of their lives to date. Thoughts of a loving pairing, starting a family, and sharing their love for eternity race their minds as they make their way out of the chapel, surrounded by family and friends, through the double doors and to the courtyard.

Photographer: "Mr. and Mrs. Gardener! A picture, please, in front of the chapel!"

?: "Not so fast."

A silence befell the wedding party, as the voice of an unknown man echoed up to the front fascia of the chapel. Soon after, a large group of mysterious people appeared, wearing signature blue bandannas and surrounded by what seemed to be an army of Houndoom and Staraptor.

The man approached the wedding party slowly. Then, at his feet, he dropped two blue bandannas, which seemed to match the ones that he and the mysterious people surrounding the wedding party wore at their necks.

?: "You people… You had two Team Chaos sent out of the Sevii Islands, didn't you? Called the police on them when you saw them pass by on the street?"

The new bride and groom looked at each other for a moment, then back to the man.

?: "Those two were extradited back to Johto yesterday. By small aircraft… Dumb fucking pilot tried to fly through a lightning storm. Now they're all dead."

The man grew sinister as the wedding party continued to look on in silence, now in horror.

?: "Now you dumb motherfuckers are gonna pay for that… With your lives! Now boys! Flamethrower!"

The man jumped back as the dozens of Houndoom launched flames from their mouths, burning anyone and anything in their way. Members of the wedding party, including the bride and groom, sent out Pokemon to try and mitigate the attack, to no avail. Amidst the wedding party, men, women, children, and Pokemon were set ablaze by the Houndoom, as the Staraptor used their sharp talons and beaks to attack anyone in their way.

?: "Burn, all of you! I want you all to burn!"

?: "Enough."

A second voice spoke for the first time; the voice of a different man.

?: " They're wrecked. Don't waste the Pokemon's energy."

?: "Fair enough. Alright then."

The two men and the group of bandanna-wearing people surrounding them looked upon the havoc they just wreaked. Burning people screaming, many now already dead, all lie at their feet as they did so to make their vicious retribution with the bride and groom.

Archie: "The name's Archie Bagwell. This man next to me is known as 'Gold' Ethan Barker. We're the… Rulers of the roost around here, you might say. Haha…"

Archie looked around to the people still alive and standing, now looking on in horror.

Archie: "Let this be a lesson to each and every one of you. The Sevii Islands belong to Team Chaos. They always have, you might say. And they sure as hell always will… So the next time we come around, you better stay out of our way."

Minister: "_Est pulchra dies foras. Canunt volucres, flores mala punica. Nam huiuscemodi diebus uiri debent ardebat apud inferos!_"

Archie: "What did he just say? What language was that?"

Grunt Alex: "I think it was Spanish, boss. Something about a fire? I don't know."

Gold: "It's not Spanish you ignorant fuck. And that's not what he said."

Gold spat on the ground as he walked away from the group, and Archie commanded his grunts. He then addressed the newlyweds.

Archie: "Get on your knees, the both of you. Now! Someone get these bastards on their knees!"

Houndoom were commanded by the Chaos Grunts to bite the legs of the couple with their red-hot fangs, forcing them to their knees. Archie drew a Pokeball from his waist belt and opened it, calling out a massive Rhyperior.

Ace Trainer Bobby: "Please! Stop this! We're sorry! We won't get in your way again! Take me prisoner, kill me, just don't hurt my wife!"

Ace Trainer Patty: "Please don't hurt us any more!"

Archie laughed, then looked at the couple.

Archie: "Don't worry darling, nothing is ever gonna hurt worse than this. Rhyperior, bash their fucking skulls."

Archie's Rhyperior obliged, using its gigantic arms to crush the skulls of the couple until nothing but blood and brain matter scattered the ground around them.

Archie: "Dumb sons o' bitches. Alright ladies and gentlemen, let's eat!"

The group sat at the reception table already prepared outside the wedding chapel. They began to eat the food on the table as the minister made his way forward once more.

Minister: "You're evil!"

Gold: "Fearow, Drill Peck!"

Gold's Fearow used its massive sharp beak to pierce the heart of the minister, killing him instantly. The group was silent for but a split moment, then shared a laugh.

Archie: "Goddamn, Gold! That minister was a fucking idiot, too. Serves him right."

Archie sat at the head of the table while Gold stood near him. He addressed Gold once more.

Archie: "Say Gold, what was that minister saying about a fire?"

Gold answered.

Gold: "It was Latin. He was quoting a video game, of all things. Undertale. A little off the original quote. He said: "It's a beautiful day outside… Birds are singing. Flowers are blooming. On days like these, men like you...

Gold chuckled.

Gold: "...Should be burning in Hell."


	3. Chapter 2 - Assembling A Team

**Chapter 2**

_**Assembling A Team**_

Meanwhile, in Johto, near the bustling City of Goldenrod, Silver Maxwell and his wife Crystal are enjoying their time tending to their Pokemon farm, where they breed choice species and bloodlines of Pokemon available for adoption by eligible trainers. This business is a passion of Silvers, as he had been involved in it for some years and began doing so to express the appreciation for Pokemon he had not shown his own creatures in his days as a young trainer.

Crystal, after turning down a P3,000,000 annual contract to be the Champion of the Kalos Region three years ago - then a new expansion by the Pokemon League - spent two years as the Johto Champion at the Indigo Plateau, before stepping down from that position and joining her then-fiancee Silvers business; a passion they both shared and helped their bond stay strong.

As usual, the unpredictable Johto weather turned from a bright warm sunshine to a torrential downpour seemingly over the course of minutes. At their ranch just outside Goldenrod, Silver and Crystal have just finished recessing their Pokemon to their spacious indoor enclosures to protect them from the weather.

* * *

Silver: "Crys! Are you in here?"

Crystal: "In here, hun!"

Silver: "Where?"

Crystal: "The storage room!"

Silver found his wife after walking into the second closure, spaced evenly across the ranch from the other.

Silver: "Hi there."

Crystal: "Hey! Is everything all set on the other side?"

Silver: "Yeah. The fire Pokemon are all set and dry. One of the Chimchar got caught in a puddle for a sec. I set by the heater so he'd warm up. He's fine now."

Crystal: "Oh, great! Thankfully, too. Those little guys can't take the water like our bigger guys can."

Silver walked closer to Crystal, now standing right behind her.

Crystal: "..!"

Silver grabbed his wife by the waist and gave her a quick but passionate kiss.

Silver: "You are the most adorable rancher in the world, you know that?"

Crystal: "No, my love, that award goes to you."

The two kiss for a few more moments before making it back into their ranch home.

Silver: "This weather… It's so volatile. One minute it's a beautiful Spring day the next it's like the sky sprung a leak."

Crystal: "That's the double-edge of Johto, baby. Instead of snow we get an even split of great and awful weather!"

Silver laughed.

Silver: "You put any thought into what you want to do for our anniversary."

Crystal smirked and teased Silver.

Crystal: "Hmm… I was thinking we can work like usual, then go out for dinner, then have a lot of sex! Sound good to you?"

Silver laughed at his wife again.

Silver: "Yeah, why should it be different than any other night, right?"

Crystal: "Exactly!"

Silver: "Seriously though. We've been together three years now, isn't that like a milestone or something?"

Crystal: "I think that's five years."

Silver: "Close enough, but we should do something special, like go away somewhere. Irwin can handle the ranch for a weekend, right?"

Crystal: "Did you have anything in mind?"

Silver: "I was actually thinking about the Sevii Islands… Tourism over there's been huge lately. I've been before, it's really beautiful!"

Crystal: "Oh, and then I can wear that swimsuit I bought! You know, the two-piece that barely covers anything?"

Silver: "It's your world, babe, I just live here."

The two chuckled and sat on the couch, kissing each other. They were interrupted by their door knocking suddenly.

Crystal: "Who could be here this late in this weather? Someone to adopt?"

Silver: "I don't think so, I don't have any appointments. I'll get it."

Silver went to answer the door. Upon opening, on his doorstep he saw a man in a suit with an umbrella, and two other people with him.

Giovanni: "Hello, Silver. It's good to see you."  
Silver: "Gio? What are you doing here? Come inside please. Get out of the rain."

Giovanni: "Thank you."

Giovanni, the chairman of the Pokemon League, entered the Maxwell home with his two associates. He looked serious, but greeted Crystal warmly.

Giovanni: "Crystal, it's a pleasure to see you. Forgive us for barging into your home at this late hour."

Crystal: "Not at all, Gio! I hope everything is OK… How's Whitney and my mom? I haven't heard much from them this week."

Giovanni: "They're great! They're at home now. Your mom occupies herself heavily with housework, and with all the renovations in the house, she's practically chasing the workers around with a vacuum cleaner."

Crystal laughed.

Crystal: "Isn't she always!"

Giovanni removed his coat and introduced his associates.

Giovanni: "Silver, Crystal: I'd like you to meet my senior colleagues here. This is Steven Stone, he is the league's COO in the Kalos Region. And this here is Michelle Schuster, she's our head administrator for Pokemon League relations and expansion."

Silver: "Mr. Stone, hello! It's an honor to finally meet you. I've followed your work for ages!"

Steven: "It's a pleasure, Silver. I've heard much about you. Please, call me Steven."

Silver: "A pleasure to meet you as well, Ms. Schuster."

Shelly: "Please, call me Shelly."

Crystal: "Wait a minute… Shelly Schuster? I know you. Weren't you…"

Shelly: "An administrator for Team Aqua, yes. I began working for the Pokemon League when the team collapsed, much like Mr. DeAngelo."

Crystal: "It's nice to meet you both!"

Giovanni politely intervened.

Giovanni: "If you two don't mind, may we have a seat? We have quite a lot to discuss with you both."

Silver offered seats to the Pokemon League officials. Silver and Crystal looked at each other both quickly, and with concern. Giovanni DeAngelo was not a man known for his appearances, and when he did make one, it was usually a very urgent and very concerning matter.

Giovanni broke the silence.

Giovanni: "As you both know, there has been a massive influx of people moving to and buying property on the Sevii Islands off the coast of the Kanto Region recently."

Silver: "Yeah, we were just talking about going there for our anniversary."

Giovanni: "Great, and happy anniversary to you both. Anyway, as you may or may not know, the Pokemon League has been struggling to expand its presence to the islands because the local governments, as well as the Sevii Island Installation Government, do not feel as though they need to outsource Pokemon regulation and law enforcement to the league. And as such, we are in no place to force them to do so."

Crystal: "I remember reading something online about that. TSIIG? The Sevii Islands Installation Government. Their bill to allow the league to establish in Sevii was vetoed 3-to-2 in their council right?"

Giovanni: "That is correct. The problem is, their powers are not proving to be sufficient enough to maintain the massive addition of people to the islands."

Steven cut in.

Steven: "TSIIG is funded primarily by corporations, and is overseen by them as well. My father and Silph Co. have a large investment in TSIIG; some 35%. My father is a proponent of league expansion to the Sevii Islands but none of the other investors are. They're concerned that the cost of the leagues expansion expenses, as well as things like paying salaries to the officials placed there, will cut to heavily into the massive revenues they're seeing from real estate and tourism."

Silver: "I can see that. But, not to be rude, can I ask why you're telling us all of this?"

Shelly: "Their ability to police the people is limited. Extremely limited; on their own at least. They've been outsourcing policing and debt collections, among other things, more dubious things, to very unsavory people."

Silver looked confused.

Silver: "Unsavory? As in a new team?"

Shelly: "So they call themselves, but they're more like a street gang."

Steven: "They call themselves Team Chaos. They're extremely vicious, extremely dangerous, extremely powerful, and most concerning, nearly omnipotent on the Sevii Islands due to their hefty influence on TSIIG through their revenue."

Crystal cut in.

Crystal: "Well, that's all well and good, guys, and not to be rude myself here, but what does that have to do with us? You want us to help? We're ranchers!"

Giovanni: "You're two of the most skilled trainers in the world. You have access to powerful Pokemon, like Silver's black Rayquaza, and whichever others you've captured in your travels. Your power is staggering through your abilities, and with your mythical allies, you could be unstoppable. But I'm getting ahead of myself, I must finish."

Giovanni continued.

Giovanni: "Our main concern is that Team Chaos has acquired legendary allies of their own. We were tracking Reshiram and Zekrom after their discovery in Unova some years ago. Their movements have stopped, and we believe the two men in charge to be responsible for their capture with stolen Master Balls that went missing from Silph Co. last year."

Silver: "Two men?"

Giovanni: "And that is where this all gets especially disheartening…"

Silver looked on in amazement at Giovanni.

Steven: "Our intelligence has specified two men leading the charge for Team Chaos. You both know them well, especially you Crystal."

Crystal: "What?! Who?!"

Steven: "Their leader? Archie Bagwell. His right hand man? One Mr. Ethan Barker."

Silver and Crystal were stunned instantly.

Silver: "GOLD?! And… Archie Bagwell?! The leader of Team Aqua?! He's still alive?! Crystal he's..."

Crystal looked down.

Crystal: "My father… Why am I not surprised?..."

Giovanni stood up.

Giovanni: "Crystal, I promise you the league will do whatever it can to preserve the safety of your father, and take him into custody unharmed. It is not a promise I am completely sure I can keep, mind you. But it is one I intend to."

Crystal: "And Gold…"

Shelly: "All of us here are aware of your relationship with him. Since his expulsion three years ago, he has completely lost sight of who he is. We know this is not what you want to hear, Mrs. Richards, but the two of them are responsible for unspeakable violent crimes the world over in the last year alone… And it is because of your involvement that we must make a decision here you might not like."

Crystal looked up at Shelly in confusion.

Crystal: "And what is that?"

Steven: "We want to assemble a team of the strongest trainers we can. Just as much, due to your emotional connection to our primary targets, we believe it is best that for the task force itself, we recruit only Silver. It is good law enforcement and in our opinion, the best decision to make."

Crystal grew infuriated, and yelled at the trio.

Crystal: "Are you fucking kidding me?! You're going on a manhunt to potentially kill my father - a terrible man but still my father - and you're going to throw my husband at him like you're feeding a steak to an Arcanine? Are you fucking insane?!"

Silver: "Crystal…"

Giovanni: "It will not be him alone, Crystal. We are assembling a team, as we said. Some of the strongest trainers from all of the regions. Perhaps, _the_ strongest. A team that we believe is the most improbable to fail. A team lead by your husband, Silver."

Silver & Crystal: "Lead by?"

Giovanni: "Yes. Silver, we want you to lead this team, as we believe you to be the most qualified with your training experience and your extreme diverse collection of Pokemon, both legendary and standard. We believe your Pokemon to be the strongest of our prospective team and your bond with them to be the strongest. We already have another person for this team who has agreed. We'll all together be meeting with him, should you accept."

Silver and Crystal looked at each other deeply. Crystal began to cry, as she buried her face in Silvers chest.

Giovanni: "We want you to come with us, Crystal. We will be setting up a remote intelligence hub aboard the S.S. Anne, which has been recently loaned to us for this matter. Your insight on trainers, as well as your connection to the two men involved, all with your experience as League Champion in two different regions, allow us to believe you are the most highly qualified to assist us."

Crystal: "But what about our ranch? We have over a hundred Pokemon here, they need tending to!"

Giovanni: "Your mother and Whitney have agreed to stay here while we all are away. Your land manager Irwin is very adept at the workings of this ranch, no? You'd be able to communicate with him for business purposes at any and all times."

Silver and Crystal looked at each other.

Crystal: "Silver… What do you think about all of this?"

Silver paused.

Silver: "I guess you better pack that bathing suit."

It was with this remark that Crystal could not help but to let out some nervous laughter. The couple agreed to the plight of Giovanni and the Pokemon League. The die was cast and the team assembly was nearing its final stages. The Richards-Maxwell household was now turning their attention from their Pokemon Ranch to a pressing matter - potentially of life and death - involving mixed emotions from all parties, on the Sevii Islands.

Now it is time to finish assembling the team.


End file.
